


Of My Own

by Dellessa



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Matchmaking, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: Bitty’s expression softened. “I know hunny. I get it. Well then, what are we going to do?”Jack bit his lip. “I might have an idea.”
Relationships: Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Kent "Parse" Parson/Dustin "Snowy" Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019





	Of My Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedreamerlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamerlady/gifts).

> I'm sorry, Snowy will always be Jakub to me. Please excuse my own headcanon.

Eric squinted at Jack, thinking he heard wrong. “What was that sweety?”

“I said that I might have seen Snowy and Tater’s soulmarks...and Kenny’s name was on both. I mean their name was on each other, but they both usually keep covers over them, so maybe they don’t know.” Jack knew he was babbling, but he absolutely felt like he was going to burst. “I don’t know what to do.” 

“Well,” Eric said slowly. “Maybe it’s not your place to do anything. Kent Parson has not done you any favours.” 

“They deserve to know. I mean if I was in their place, and it was you...I’d want to know, Bits.” 

Eric took in a deep, and put upon breath. “Yeah. Well, talk to them then?” 

Jack pulled a face. “I doubt that Kent would listen to me. You know...he’s still convinced that I’m his soulmate.” No matter how much they fouched about it, or even the fact that it was clearly not Jack’s name on him he just didn’t want to accept it. 

Eric rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I noticed. You think he would get the picture.” 

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. He really had spent a lot of time being mad at Kent, but he also had a lot of time to grow up and realize that maybe they both were wrong. He’s had enough time to grow up and get over it. “I just want him to be as happy as I am.” 

Bitty’s expression softened. “I know hunny. I get it. Well then, what are we going to do?” 

Jack bit his lip. “I might have an idea.”

_/ _X_ \\_ 

Kent squinted at the invitation. Jack could have just called, but no he had to be weird. That was nothing new, since the accident, honestly. He read it again, yeah it was an invitation to the cabin during the Olympic break. He had been there enough times he had his own keys. Sometimes he would spend time with Alicia and Bob over the summer, they were more his parents than his real parents had ever been. The place had good memories and he had spent a huge chunk of his summer vacation there as a teenager, along with Jack.

He flipped it over, and frowned. He and Jack had barely talked in months, not since Jack had declared Eric Bittle his soulmate. 

As much as he wanted to skip out, and told himself that he would not go he knew the truth. He would be headed up to Nova Scotia for the break. He couldn’t really stop himself, even after Jack’s rejection. 

“What do you think, Kit? You ready for a little vacation?” He bent down and pet the fluffy Maine Coon that wound itself around his legs. Kit mewled and Kent took that for a yes.

He was packing later that day, and had already purchased tickets for him and Kit for a few days later. He had this feeling that he was going to regret it all, but he still found himself calling a lyft the next morning and on his way to the airport. 

The flight was long, with a layover in McCarran International and Calgary. Kit was cranky and Kent was exhausted by the time they finally landed at Stanfield International. He kept his hat pulled down and navigated the airport, and luckily had little trouble finding the Kiosk and the car that he had rented for the time he would be up at the cabin. Always take your own car, it was a lesson he had learned well. 

Always cover your ass.

_/ _X_ \\_ 

The driveway was not empty when Kent finally pulled in. They were both probably rentals neither looked like the car Jack kept at his parents or even Bob’s mercedes.

Kent pulled in and retrieved Kit’s carrier before he headed up to the cabin. None of this felt right. He felt the same uneasy feeling as he let himself in. “Hello?” 

“We’re in the kitchen,” an unfamiliar voice yelled. 

Kent let Kit out before heading there, and stopped in the doorway in shock. “What are you doing here?” he asked recognizing Mashkov and the Falconer’s goalie immediately. They were the only people in the kitchen.

“Same as you, I would imagine,” the goalie said. Jakub Snopek, Kent remembered eventually. “Jack invited us here.” He rolled his eyes and reached for an envelope. “This is for you.” 

Kent reached out, and took it, jerking away like Snopek might bite him. He wasn’t sure Mashkov would not but the look in his eyes. 

He opened the letter, hear clenching as he read it.

_Dear Kenny, _

_I know you are going to be mad at you for tricking you here. I’m sorry. I just can’t watch you all just flail around. I know it doesn’t sound like it, but I really just want you to be happy. _

_I’m not your soulmate. Nothing is going to change that. I’m sorry that none of this ended the way you wanted it to. I really am. I’m happy though, and I want you to be happy, and I want you to find your own soulmate. No, that is wrong. I know who they are. I’ve seen the mark and I hope. I really hope the three of you can find the happiness that I have found. They have your mark and I’ve seen yours enough to know that they are the same. Give it a chance, Kenny. _

_Please. _

_Your Friend, always, _

_Jack_

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Kent said, the letter falling from his numb fingers. 

“Is my thought too,” Mashkov finally rumbled. 

“Now, maybe we shouldn’t be so rash,” Snopek said. “Maybe he’s not wrong. I mean I’ve had my theory that maybe...I mean it says Alyosha, and yeah it does say Kenny.” He pulled up his sleeve and took the armband off of his wrist. There was a triskelion formed by three names: Kuba, Alyosha, and Kenny. 

Kent leaned in and barely stopped himself from touching. It did, indeed, look just like his soulmark. “Fuck,” he said under his breath. “Are you fucing kidding me? Is this some sort of prank?” 

“Fraid not, Zabko. I think...I think maybe he was right. I mean. I guess it makes a sort of fucked up sense,” Snopek said. 

“Neither of those are your names,” Kent said doubtfully. 

“Yeah, they are,” Mashkov finally said. “Alyosha diminutive for Alexei. Kuba diminutive for Jakub. Alexei Mashkov and Jakub Snopek. Is us, is you, I’m not even know what to do with this,” he said, looking more distressed by the moment. “How this even work?”

“However we want it to,” Snopek finally said.

“And if we don’t,” Kent said, hating the way his voice quavered. 

“I guess that would be your choice, but I mean It’s just not a random thing. Soulmates are supposed to bring out your best. Don’t you want to even give it a chance?” 

“I don’t know you. Either of you,” Kent said, finding his eyes burning. He blinked away the moisture. “Why would you want to know me?”

Mashkov looked at Snopek, and then back at Kent. “Why wouldn’t we?” 

Kent opened his mouth, and then shut it. “I’m not a good person.” 

Snopek snorted. “Who is. I mean if Zimms is right, and it seems he is...I think we’ll be fine.” 

“Well fuck, why not?” Kent finally said.

_/ _X_ \\_ 

“What are you even making?” Kent asked as he leaned against the counter.

“Peljmeni.”

“Oh, what is that,” Kent asked. They smelled wonderful. 

“Is dumplings, my Mama’s recipe. I’m think you like,” Alexie winked at him. “Is best.” 

“He’s not lying,” Jakub added, knocking hips with Kent as he walked up. “Tater makes the best thing.” 

“I didn’t even know you liked to cook,” Kent said. 

“That is what this about though,” Jakub said and leaned into Kent. “Learning about each other, right.” 

“Right,” Kent said. His breath caught in his throat when Jakub touched his neck. “I---yeah---” 

Jakub barked a laugh and moved over into Alexei’s workspace. “Lemme help you big guy.” 

It ended up being one of the best meals Kent had in years, and the company wasn’t bad either.

_/ _X_ \\_ 

“Get up,” Jakub said and shook Kent’s shoulders.

“What?” Kent asked, “Wha---time is it?”

“Six. Come on. Fish are biting.”

Kent sat up, squinting at him. “You are waking me up as ass-o’clock in the morning to take me fishing?” 

“Well, Tater is already up and ready. Come one. Nothing like sitting in the shanty and bonding. I’ll even cook what you catch.” 

Kent huffed, and rolled out of bed. “Fine.” 

Jakub just laughed. “Come on.” 

Kent was still barely awake when they made it out to the shanty. “Bob always let me stay home.” 

Alexei snorted. “It be okay, Jakub catch everything, and fix us good food.” 

Kent rolled his eyes, “We’ll see.” He had been in it before, Bob and Jack went ice fishing every winter and once the ice was thick enough. 

It was as warm and cozy in the shanty as Kent remembered. He pulled a blanket around him and drifted why the other two fished. He leaned against Alexie, and fell asleep against him. Some time one of them had moved him to the cot in the corner, and put one of the quilts over him. 

The smell of fish finally woke him, the ate huddled together over the little table that he had taken dozens of meals at and he thought ‘maybe this could work’.

_/ _X_ \\_ 

“You have the worst taste in movies,” Jakub said. “Oh my god, why are we even watching this?” He laughed, and leaned against Kent.

“It’s a good movie,” Kent grumbled. 

“Sh....quiet, quiet.” Alexei reached over Kent and poked Jakub in the shoulder. “Don’t spoil. I’m never seen.” 

He looked so serious Kent couldn't help but grin. “You do know there is a sequel, right?” 

Alexei blinked at him. “Really?” 

“Well yeah, man. I don’t know how you’ve never seen _Legally Blonde_. Sequels not as good, but it’s worth watching.” 

Alexei nodded and reached over to grab a slice of pizza. “We watch after then.” 

Jakub groaned on the other side, “Really?” 

“Then _Golden Girls_,” Alexei added thoughtfully. 

“You’re choice, man,” Kent said. It had been a nice day just hiding out and watching movies together. They had worn their pajamas all day and curled up on the couch with a bunch of blankets draped around them. It was cozy, and comfortable. 

Alexei grinned at him, his smile so infectious Kent couldn't help but smile back, and found, to his surprise he liked him. He liked them both a lot, actually. “Maybe _Community_ tonight. I think you would like that too.” He leaned against Alexei, and something settled in his chest when Alexei didn’t lean away.

_/ _X_ \\_ 

Kent had initially planned on staying a couple days, he rescheduled his flight three times before finally giving up and rescheduling it a fourth (and final time) to the day before the break ended. It was the longest (and shortest) two weeks (and a day) of his life.

“You know...I think I might miss you. I mean---when I leave. When you leave. Whatever.” 

“You think?” Jakub asked. He reached out and touched Kent’s shoulder. 

Kent shrugged. He still didn’t know what was going to happen, but there was definitely something there. It wasn’t even as if they had really done anything beyond kiss, but for once he was fine with taking things slow. “I think so. I just---” 

“You know there is no hurry,” Jakub said. “It’s a big change, and then there is the season. I dunno. It could be awhile before we will see each other again.” 

“Is fine, we make up for it in summer,” Alexei said. “We go to Miami, yes?” He waggled his brows. “And we Skype,” he added. “I’m set up schedule. Have whole spreadsheet.” 

Jakub snorted, at Kent’s look of disbelief. “You laugh, but he probably does. Holster and Ransom have been the worst influence.”

“Jack’s friends? Yeah, I can’t believe it,” Kent said and found himself grinning. “Good guys though, Jack’s a smart guy.” 

“Yeah, he is,” Jakub agreed. “We should probably start packing. I mean tomorrow is going to come quickly.” 

It would too, but Kent kept reminding himself that summer was creeping around the corner.

_/ _X_ \\_ 

“Jack, you are a meddlesome asshole,” Kent said as soon as the line was answered.

Jack just laughed at the other end. “I just want you to be happy.” 

“I somehow doubt that. You’ve never cared before.” 

“That isn’t fair. Just because I don’t love you like you want me to doesn’t been I don’t care. I’ve always cared.” He sighed on the other end. “I was never what you needed, Kenny. We just we were never good together. It wasn’t healthy.” 

Kent mulled it over in his head. Jack wasn’t wrong, and maybe that was the hardest thing to admit. “Yeah, probably. My therapist would agree with you.” 

“Probably,” Jack agreed. “I’m sorry I sprung this on you. I just---” 

“Didn’t know how to tell my without me losing my shit and bugging out?” 

“Yeah,” Jack agreed. “That. I really do want you to be happy.” 

“I know. I...you aren’t wrong. I mean. I know you want me to be, and I know you had the best of intentions.” He hummed, trying to phrase it. “We talked I mean...Jakub and Alyosha. Really talked. Or have been talking. It’s been a good couple of days.” 

“Details?” 

Kent barked a laugh. “Fuck you man. Whatever. We are going to give it a try. I mean. I don’t know how the distance thing will work, but I think I’d be sad if we didn’t give it a real effort.” 

“Sometimes that is all you can do,” Jack said. 

Kent smiled slowly on the other end of the line. “Sometimes.”


End file.
